


Slaving Over Genitals

by HeroFizzer



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies), Totally Spies
Genre: F/M, Group Sex, Hypnosis, Multi, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: The female members of the Parr family are sent to save three agents of WOOHP, as a new Screenslaver has kidnapped them. Helen and Violet are horrified to find the girls under his power and sucking his cock. While they may have removed the goggles, it unfortunately still has the spies under his control... (Commissioned)
Kudos: 12





	Slaving Over Genitals

“Okay, Violet...nice and careful.”

Violet nodded to her mother, sneaking their way through the halls of an otherwise vacant building on their way to the top floor. It was a mission different from any other, or so they were told.

“I don't get it, mom,” said Violet, “who the heck could've taken the Screenslaver technology?”

“Hopefully someone that actually wants to use the tech themselves,” Helen whispered, “and isn't just using this to bait us into another stinking chase.”

“Mom?”

“Sorry, sorry, I'm still not over what happened to me the last time.” Helen sighed, rubbing her temple out of frustration. “It just gets to me when I think about that. Nobody should have to go through what I did, or even your father.”

“That must've been horrible,” sighed Violet, rubbing her arm out of sympathy. “I don't think I'd want that to happen to me.”

“Trust me, I wouldn't even wish it on my worst enemy.” Pulling out a small electric box from her back pocket, Helen hummed to herself while studying the screen that sat atop it. The visuals were fully green, showing off a doppler radar with four dots just off-center. “We're getting close.”

“So, who's this WOOHP agency again?”

“Long story short, when I was in high school they recruited me for a few of their missions,” Helen explained, moving forward with their current activity, “they saw I had powers and thought I'd be...really useful in some ways. Because who would expect someone so stretchy to be a part of a spy agency, right?”

“Was it at least fun?”

“Oh god no,” Helen smiled, trying to hold back her laughter to avoid ruining their sneak attack, “Violet it was so weird. Almost every mission treated me like a fetish: I had my toes tickled, I got turned into a cat at one point, I gained muscles for a brief period of time...Hell, I was forced to overeat and take on a heavy load of pounds...dieting after that was a pain in the ass!”

Standing behind her mother, Violet couldn't help but slowly push her finger against the famous hero's rump, poking into the softness of her cheek. “So is that why yours is so...you know?”

“Violet, please!” Helen hissed at her daughter, grabbing her behind to especially massage where Violet's finger pushed in. “This really isn't the time for something so inappropriate.”

As she and her mother kept advancing their destination, Violet bit her lower lip, unable to take her gaze off of Helen's butt now that it was brought up. She just hoped she didn't grow a complex thinking about that. Looking for any sign of a change in subject, Violet reasonably asked, “What about dad and Dash? They weren't asked to join us?”

“For some reason WOOHP only tends to send females out on field missions,” said Helen, “I never understood it either.”

“Well geez, I'm hoping if something goes wrong they end up asking them to do something,” Violet mumbled out of irritation, “otherwise we'd be really fucked.”

“We just need to be careful,” Helen said, reaching the door where Screenslaver was likely located, “who knows how well prepared this guy could be?”

“Right. Let me just do something to make the entrance a little cooler.” Using her powers, Violet managed to slowly pull the pins out of the door, removing them to properly loosen it and keep it from properly breaking off of its hinges. With a grin, Violet asks, “So who should kick the door in?”

Helen shook her head, yet she went with it regardless. Counting to three in her head, Elastigirl kicked the door in hard, sending it flying inside the apartment. The two female heroes walked right in, their brows furrowed in the sake of indicating a severe ass beating was in someone's future. “Okay, Screenslaver, show yourse-”

“What the fuck.” Violet's jaw dropped as they spotted the villain they were looking for, a man with a creepy gas mask design on his face that had called himself the second Screenslaver. The eyes glowed with a bright blue shade, unable to see who was the real person behind the disguise. While the mask itself was the only distinguishable thing behind the villainous being, it was more of what was in front of the Parrs that shocked them.

The three WOOHP agents were right in front of the oddly relaxed Screenslaver, whose head was lax atop the backrest of the chair he sat in. Violet saw a redhead, a woman of darker skin color, and a blonde on their knees while their mouths were eagerly against a slab of meat between his legs. The girls smiled on, wearing hypnotic goggles that had the same shade of blue on them that the main villain did, telling the heroines that they were clearly doing something against their will. The two could only gaze on as their tongues lashed away at the skin-covered rod, ignorant that there was even someone who just broke into the apartment.

“Ah, the Incredibles,” Screenslaver said, finally addressing the elephant in the room, “so good to see you here. Are you taking interest in joining my menagerie?”

“Like hell!” Helen growled, her fist tightening up in frustration. “What did you do to those girls?!”

“The same thing the last Screenslaver did to you,” laughed the villain, resting his hands on his head as he relaxed himself even further, “take a few lovely ladies and have them serve me well. Isn't that right, girls?”

The three spies between his legs pulled their mouths away from his cock, with strands of saliva forming all over the place. The one with dark skin was unable to lick her drool off in time, leaving it to trail to her chin and dangle over the ground. “We live to serve and obey you, master!” the girls said in unison with the creepiest smiles Helen had ever seen.

“No. No no no, this is all so very wrong!” Helen shouted, marching straight towards Screenslaver and his hypnotised captives. “You seriously can't tell me that this was the best idea you had in regards to turning WOOHP's best agents into your slaves. Just oral sex? Seriously?!”

“I mean the whole thing is just weird...” Violet admitted, following behind her mom's lead.

“Let's be honest,” Screenslaver laughed, “after what happened to the last person, I wouldn't want to get caught in the crosshairs of you super types. I'd prefer to just remain in the shadows, using these hypnotic powers how they were meant to be used: making women kneel in their proper place. Isn't that right, Sam?” He pet the hair of the redhead, who let out a bubbly giggle that sounded as though her brain had melted.

“Heeheehee! Oh, you!” Sam said, pecking away at Screenslaver's member. “I love suckling on my master's cock!”

“I'm sure you do,” Helen said, rolling her eyes. Nudging her head towards her daughter, Helen and Violet approached the trio from behind, aware that there was nothing being done on the villain's end to stop them. The Parr girls then grabbed the goggles off the faces of the spies, who seemed to come back to their reality.

“Hey...whoa. Where the fuck am I?” asked the blonde, feeling where the goggles once were on her face.

“All I remember is telling some guy we weren't going to succumb to his will,” answered the redhead, “then I saw Alex, you and Clover were getting these goggle things on your face, and after that... this.”

The three teen spies looked at Screenslaver's cock, engrossed by the fact they were playing with that thing for god only knows how long. “Ewwww, gross gross gross!” The blonde, Clover, ran her fingers against her tongue, disgusted by what it was that she just experienced with her taste buds. “I wish you hadn't said anything at all, Sam!”

“Well sorry,” Sam sighed, “but it's hard to ignore it when it's right there!”

“Girls, glad to see you're back to yourselves,” Helen said, cracking her knuckles, “but let me and Violet handle this guy. You've been through enough.”

“Hey, aren't you Mrs. Incredible?!” asked Clover, in awe of the masked vigilantes before her.

“That's Elastigirl...” said Helen as she tried not to punch the young teen. “I've never changed my name to Mrs. Incredible, don't be ridiculous.”

As Sam and Alex grabbed the goggles off the ground, likely for WOOHP to perform research on later, Clover looked at Violet and asked, “What's your name then? Not Incredible Jr. or something, right?”

Violet grumbled, as she had been having issues coming up with an identity of her own. “Just call me Violet...” she said with an irritated low voice.

“Get behind us, girls!” Helen insisted, herself ready to punch the mask into the Screenslaver's face. “Things are about to get really messy.”

“Time to finally take down this loser.” More than happy to deal with the villain as he remained seated with his cock out, Violet cracked her knuckles against her palm, preparing for a real fight. It still bugged her that the man in the gas mask still hadn't lifted a finger, the only thing rising from that seat being the big cock between his legs.

Except as the spies stepped behind the Parr girls, Alex and Sam slapped the goggles onto Helen and Violet, confusing the pair of heroines for the two brief seconds they had left of their freedom. Once that time wore down, the heroines were standing stiff, devoid of any normal emotion while they remained in front of Screenslaver.

“Impressed?” laughed the villain. “I would certainly hope so. Or at least you would be if you could actually feel your true emotions." The new members of his hypnotized group said nothing, though the spies grinned from ear to ear, a vacant expression in their eyes now.

Screenslaver continued, "I fixed a major bug in the goggles, something the previous creator hadn't thought about. The effects of the goggles remain even when taken off, so no matter when it's all said and done, their eyes will only ever see that spinning hypnotic image that allows me to control their minds. And as I'm sure you can see, the spies don't want to leave. Isn't that right, ladies?”

“Yes, master!” said the spies in unison, grinning from ear to ear.

"We did you proud, yes, master?" Clover asked.

"You did, girls."

"So happy to be pleasing our master…" sighed Sam, whose fingers rubbed against her tight green jumpsuit. She and the others had their arousal raised immensely under the hypnosis effects, making it easy for the villain to have sex with the ladies whenever he wished.

In fact, given the heroines ruined his blowjob fest, he was still swollen for more action. “Now...why don't all of you strip down and gather around my cock?”

“Yes, master...” Helen and Violet said, their voices dry of any emotion. Within seconds the girls were all bare naked, their outfits tossed down to the floor. Despite their robotic approach to the Screenslaver, the second they were able to get their mouths on the villain's shaft the mother and daughter team were more than eager to get their tongues and lips on the member. The spies followed behind them, able to gather on the knob and find a spot for them to play with.

While Helen and Violet sucked on the crown, sipping on it even as their saliva pooled out from their lips, Alex was able to get on one side of the member, her tongue gliding up and down with sexual joy. Sam and Clover took to his nut sack, sucking hard on his balls as their cheeks were pulled in by the vacuum effect of their mouths.

Screenslaver continued to remain seated, enjoying his new role in life as his harem slowly grew in size. The addition of two new mouths on his schlong were great, having so many women at his beck and call whenever he was in dire need of sexual pleasure. And the fact he was able to fix the hypnosis so that it was a permanent fixture rather than a requirement from the goggles was great as well. He was a genius, even if nobody ever learned of what he had done. And hopefully, with someone as strong as the Incredibles in his group, nobody would ever know his civilian identity.

Violet and Helen wrestled with one another, trying to get the full cock down their throats first. Their cheeks rubbed against one another, ready to get the crown in their mouths so they could push past the glans. When Helen managed to get his dick through her lips, she hummed in satisfaction, while Violet looked at her mom through the goggles with disappointment and jealousy. While Sam and Clover continued to suck on his balls, the masked daughter turned her attention to Alex, making out with her as she shared the taste of the villain's genitals on their tongues.

Helen showed just how much of Screenslaver's dick she was able to take with ease, her head pushing all the way down to the base. Her lips were able to handle the girth with no problem, and even as her throat stretched to fit it in, her skin bulged outwards so easily, likely due to her ability to stretch. Even with the goggles on her face, he could feel a seductive gaze coming through to him, as if the hero was showing off her desires to mate with him without any argument.

Working the shaft harder, Helen's head bobbed up and down at a faster pace, her chin almost hitting the blonde and redhead spies as they continued to slurp the flavor off his balls. The sack was coated in immense saliva, hearing their moans of pleasure while they kept his nuts in their mouths. Violet and Alex were still making out, showing affection by rubbing their naked bodies together.

During Helen's stimulating blowjob, the masked villain began to groan, gripping the arm rests while he found pleasure from the mature woman. Thanks to her stretchy nature, he felt a nice comfort in her throat, reminded of an old cock cozy said to be 'molded' from her reproductive organs. Satisfaction filled his mind, and he was ready to shoot a load straight inside to refresh his nostalgia.

Screenslaver intentionally shot a wad of cum into Helen's mouth, the heroine keeping her lips at the glans to allow for her mouth to get filled with cream. The spies looked up, impressed with her ability to hold so much without letting it spill from her lips.. The substance filled up quickly, with a few more spurts splashing on her face when she finished up. She willingly showed off the cum on her tongue to her new master, who laughed delightfully.

“Very nice,” said Screenslaver, “now why don't you share it with the other two? I'm sure they'd love to have a taste.”

“Yes master.” Helen turned to Sam and Clover, their mouths popping off the villain's balls as they turned to the motherly heroine and swapped his seed around among them.

Turning to Violet and Alex, he said to the dark haired heroine, “And you, let's see how you handle my cock. I'm curious as to your sexual experience.”

“Yes, master.” Violet stood up, her body now naked while Alex continued to lick at her skin, holding her thigh while she was on her feet. She let go as the dark haired heroine approached Screenslaver, sitting on his lap while she used her behind to prime the shaft up for another erection to slip inside her. The hypnotized Alex found herself fascinated in the thin heroine, who hummed delightfully as she was ready to let the villain's shaft get inside her.

Violet squatted down on his member, letting her pussy sheath it. She purred as it stretched her cunt out, almost showing little sign of emotion as it pushed against her canal walls. Screenslaver could tell this was the woman's first time, though the fact she didn't show any pain in the slightest showed him just how well the hypnotic technology he stole worked.

Violet rocked her body against his lap, pushing her ass hard against his ass. As the other three women were busy swapping cum and making enough fun with all Helen collected from her new master, Alex was left playing with herself, observing the others as they had their fun. “Master, your cock feels so good,” moaned Violet, leaning into the villain as she wrapped her arms around him.

“I bet it does...” he said with a sigh. Violet tried to give her Master a kiss, licking away at his mask while she believed herself properly making out with him. Her voice grew higher in pitch, moving about while working his cock against her walls. The fluids began to leak out of the folds, lubricating the member while she showed her arousal through a harder ride on his dong.

"Master," Violet panted, "I'm going to cum soon! I want to feel your jizz in my pussy, please! Shoot a great big load in my cunt, just so you can claim it as your own!"

Screenslaver loved the sound of Violet's plea, especially as he hadn't even programmed it into her. He thrusted upwards into the dark haired hero, meeting her halfway so that he may cum with her at the same time. Violet's lips thinned out, looking her new master in the eyes as best she could thanks to the mask and goggles. Alex continued to pet her pussy, ready to climax from the view as well.

When she finally came, Violet cried out as her fluids gushed from her snatch, covering the villain's lap and the chair in her sex. Alex quaked on her feet, her knees bent as she let her squirting climax hit the wooden floor hard. The other three turned away from each other, their faces a cum covered mess as they watched the show.

And of course, Screenslaver held onto Violet's waist, his grip tightening as he let his seed gush out into her canal. It oozed from the folds down his shaft, following the streams of lubrication she left behind.

Screenslaver let out a satisfied sigh, patting Violet's butt as a signal for her to get off. The heroine unscathed his rod, letting her stand as more spunk poured from her snatch. She pushed her folds open, as if proud to show off how much seed was left inside her.

"You with the dark skin," Screenslaver said to Alex, "eat my cum from her cunt."

"Yes, Master!" Alex was all too eager to kneel before Violet, her lips sucking on the folds to eat away at the jizz left behind. Violet moaned deeply, her arousal rising up yet again.

Turning to Helen, Sam, and Clover, the villain asked, "Which of you wants to eat the cum off my cock?"

All three were quick to lick at his rod, their tongues and saliva allowing it to rise back up to a full erection. There was fighting among them, but nothing overtly violent. "Master," Helen said, "can one of us be fucked by you next?"

"But of course," Screenalaver said, relaxing once more, "but it would have to be a race to see who mounts it first." Underneath his gas mask, the villain was grinning. He was satisfied that they were all under his control, and things could only grow from here.


End file.
